


Making Milk

by Rockernator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Ambiguous) humanstuck, Breeding, F/F, HuCows, Lactation, Milking, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockernator/pseuds/Rockernator
Summary: After her wife somehow turned into a cow girl, Porrim decided to do something with it, and that something was milking her and selling the milk.However, recently her wife hasn't been producing as much as she had expected, so she'll have to find a solution.
Relationships: Porrim maryam/Rose's mom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	Making Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hucows!
> 
> One of the listed girls transformed into a soft, chubby, vacantly mooing and uncontrollably lactating cowgirl, milked out for fun and profit by their girlfriend/wife/owner!  
> All specifics are up to you, including the extent of the intelligence reduction, weight gain, lactation, and the extent of how much she's treated like livestock either. Go nuts!

“Porrim, It’s that time of the day again.” Sang a voice through the speaker.

Porrim smiled, put down her book, picked up two buckets and headed for the stables. She opened the door, inside was her wife/livestock: Roxanne Lalonde.

None of them knew exactly how it happened. They were living a normal married life when suddenly she grew two horns, a tail, two cow ears and her breasts grew and began to lactate uncontrollably. She also began to moo whenever she was excited or aroused, and got a bit chubbier.

Since there seemed to be no way to undo the transformation, Porrim decided to make the most out of it. The milk from her breasts was nearly indistinguishable from cow’s milk, so she decided (with proper consent from Roxanne) to milk her and sell the milk for profit.

For some reason or another, Roxanne insisted on building stables for her to live in and dressing up in nothing but black-and-white spotted thigh-highs and long gloves, leaving the rest of her body naked. All of which she thoroughly enjoyed, and Porrim as well. 

Roxanne was in one of the box stalls, the largest one, which was basically a human room in the shape of a box stall and even had an extra door leading to a bathroom. The half door into her stall had its top half open, and Roxanne was leaning out of it, bare tits on full display.

Porrim approached her, licking her lips. Before every milking she tested first if the batch was good, which meant tasting it personally. She put both buckets down, and grabbed Roxanne’s right boob. Its nipple was hard, stiff and already leaking some milk. She put it in her mouth and began to suckle, savoring the taste. 

Feeling her wife drink from her boob caused Roxanne to moo in pleasure. She didn’t know if it was part of the transformation, but her nipples had become way more sensitive since then.

After a few suckles, Porrim switched to the other breast and suckled until she was sure both were even.

“Let’s do this, shall we?” she said. And she opened the door and entered the box stall.

In one of the corners there was as strange piece of furniture. It was a wooden block with a ledge on four of its sides. Porrim put one of the buckets on one of the ledges and Roxanne leaned forward, one hand on the side of the block to the left of the bucket, the other on the right, and her boobs right on top of it. Porrim then took a stool, sat down on it, grabbed both of her wife's nipples and began to milk her. 

Every time she pulled on one of the tits, a short stream of white milk came out of it and poured into the bucket. Every pull also sent a jolt of pleasure through Roxanne’s body and caused her to moo. Sometimes she would let out a louder moo, meaning she just reached an orgasm. Seeing her wife like this turned Porrim on like crazy, and she had to focus as hard as she could on milking Roxanne to avoid touching herself.

They continued until the first bucket had been filled, then moved on to the other. Porrim kept milking Roxanne until no more milk came out. By this point, Roxanne had orgasmed five times, her arms and legs were wobbling And her pussy juices had left a puddle on the floor. She was still mooing, though quieter now, and her face was red. Porrim took the bucket, gave her wife a kiss, and walked away.

Porrim looked at the buckets with disappointment. Despite the large amount of milk she had gotten, it was less than other times. Production was decreasing, and while the obvious solution was to buy another cow, she didn’t have enough money to do so, though she was close, so she would have to find another way.

Then, a smile crossed her face. She had found her solution, and it was a fun one.

“A baby?” said Roxanne.  
“Yes.” Said Porrim “I’ve been thinking about it and I think it's time we formed a family. I won’t do it if you don’t want to, but it’s something that would make me really happy.”

Roxanne thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the proposal, then looked at her wife.

“Alright, let's do it!” she said.

Porrim smiled and hugged her. Then she moved her mouth close to Roxanne’s ear and whispered:

“How about we do it now?”

Roxanne seemed surprised for a moment, then she took her wife’s hand and guided her to her bed in her stall. Porrim took that as a yes. 

Roxanne got onto the bed and got on all fours, presenting her ass and pussy. Porrim followed, getting on her knees so she could be at eye level with her wife’s wet mound. She leaned onto it and gave her pussy lips a kiss. Just that sent shivers through Roxanne’s body. Porrim then pressed her mouth against it and began to lick it. Small, short laps followed by longer licks. Each one of them making Roxanne moo in total ecstasy, which got even better when Porrim thrust her tongue into her wife’s swollen cunt. 

Roxanne let out a loud moo, and her pussy squirted out her juices, splashing Porrim in the face. Porrim took a moment to delight herself in the taste of her wife’s juices, then stood up. It was time for the main event.

Porrim let her dress fall to the ground. Just in case her wife accepted her proposal to have sex right then and there, she had gone into the stables not wearing anything under her dress. She stood there for a moment, naked and with her dick fully erect, before taking a hold of her wife’s hips with one hand and guiding her shaft into her with the other. 

Both let out a loud moan as Porrim slid deeper and deeper into her wife’s pussy until she was fully buried inside. Once there, she began to thrust rhythmically, eliciting moans, gasps and yelps from Roxanne every time their hips met and her cock hit her cervix. 

Porrim relished every moment, they hadn’t had many chances to fuck since they set up the farm, so now that they were finally doing it, it felt heavenly. Her wife’s innards wrapped perfectly around her cock, massaging every inch of her length. She leaned forward, grasping the extra fat on her wife’s sides for balance, and began to thrust faster. Their moans and moos melded together with the sound of flesh slapping flesh, creating a symphony of pleasure and ecstasy.

She sped up even more, feeling their climaxes getting closer, and pressed her entire body against her wife’s back. She groped her wife’s breasts and began to tease and flick her rock-hard nipples, her wife’s pleasure so intense, she no longer made any sound that wasn’t mooing or gasping.

“Honey,” she whispered “I’m about to cum.”

Roxanne mooed in response, which Porrim interpreted as her giving her approval to do so, and Porrim gave one final thrust, plunging her cock into her wife as deep as she could and unloading a gallon of semen into her wife’s womb. As she did, Roxanne’s own orgasm hit her, and she let out the loudest moo she ever had as her walls clenched around Porrim’s dick to milk as much sperm as possible. 

There was a brief pause once they were finished, and then Roxanne let herself fall onto the bed with her wife still on top of her. Porrim then lifted herself up, pulled out her penis, and lay herself at her wife’s side. She could see her wife had enjoyed it perhaps even more than her, and given the size of he load she just pumped into her, she was most definitely pregnant. 

Roxanne had fallen asleep almost immediately, overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure. Porrim looked at her and smiled, she was feeling exhausted as well. She huddled closer to her, threw a blanket over both of them, and closed her eyes.


End file.
